


You've Done Everything!

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Chinese Takeaway, Crying, Cutesy, Dream Rape, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentionssomeothercharacters, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sexual Violence, ifthatsathing?, sleep over, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: After the Therapy session Jane stays over Yaz's. Sadly, talking happens when someone panics.





	1. Chinese Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

> Rubbish summary - as always - but here ya go. 
> 
> The next chapter gets a bit more darker so have some cutesy moments! (Kinda? I dunno I'm really tired. Also I might change the title)

They spent the rest of the day watching a movie with their hot chocolates, cuddled up against one another. It wasn’t until half way through Game Night that they realized how close they were. Yaz saw Jane blush and shuffle to the other side of the sofa. She muttered something that the brunette could only assume was an apology, and smiled at her, blushing herself.

“It’s okay,” she paused the video and grabbed the empty mugs. “What you think of the film so far?”

“I-It’s good,” Jane smiled up and then pointed at the TV. “That cop guy seems creepy though.”

“Yeah,” Yaz agreed as she stood up and went to the kitchen. She set the mugs down on the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone from the stand on the way back to the living room. “Wanna get take away?”

“Sure,” the blonde grinned. “ What’cha thinkin’?”

“Chinese?”

Jane grabbed her bag and rummaged around in it. Her face dropped, “I forgot my wallet...”

“How did you get the train ticket?” Yaz raised a brow as she grabbed the menu from the drawer on the other side of the room.

“I have this card to get tickets so I don’t have to use money all the time in case of well, situations like this,” she trailed off. Jane sighed and looked at her friend once she sat down. “Pay you back next time?”

“Nah, it’s on me,” she grinned. “It was going to be anyway, it’s my house.”

“B-But you paid last t-”

“So?” Yaz looked at the menu. “What do you think of egg fried rice?”

“It’s nice,” the blonde shrugged. “Depending on how it's done, no big pieces of egg.”

 Yaz laughed slightly when Jane scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out when she said about the egg.  “This place doesn’t have that, I can assure you,” she flipped the page. “Sweet and sour fried chicken?”

“Ohh!” her face brightened up. “Yes! D’you like that too?”

“Not the only one then,” the brunette grinned. “Anything else?”

Jane glanced at the menu. It was clear something had caught her attention when her face brightened up again, but she hesitated, pouting ever so slightly.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She looked up, “Hmm? Oh, uh...”

“You can ask for whatever,” Yaz laughed at her childlike expression.

“C-Can we get the Banana Fritter...?”

“Of course!”

Jane released a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, and grinned like a giddy child. “Not so weird then?”

“Not at all,” the brunette reassured. However, she was a bit wary at how suddenly Jane’s mood can change with a simple question, yet also understood to a degree. She was always cautious at asking people for things, and most of the time physically felt like she couldn’t. It was frustrating when that happened. Not being able to get words out. Yaz shook her head slightly, getting out of her own head to reassure her friend. “My parents get the Pineapple one, now that I think it disgusting.”

Her face scrunched up, “Ew. Missy made me try that once, it was disgusting.”

Yaz laughed. “Okay, well I’ll order it now,” she said as she dialed the number. “Yes, Hello...”

They ordered the food and continued to watch the movie. The food arrived in twenty minutes, which was a surprise to everyone when they said it would be around thirty to sixty since they lived so close, and they assumed the meals were pre-done. Yaz answered the door whereas Jane paused the movie, and she helped set it out.

After the movie and dinner Jane glanced at the Fritters. “I’m too full...”

“Same,” Yaz sighed. “We can always have them tomorrow, no worries.”

“Okay,” she slumped down on the sofa, making sure there was at least a little bit of a gap between them. “What should we do now?”

“We should get to bed,” Yaz yawned as she stretched once she stood up. Glancing at the clock – showing it was midnight – she looked down at the blonde, who nodded in agreement. She then switched everything off and headed upstairs.

“Why did you put my stuff upstairs?” Jane asked as she followed her to the hallway.

“That’s where they should be?” Yaz raised a brow, not thinking of how else to respond and tried to figure out why she would ask that. “Why?”

“Well, I’m sleeping down here  agai -”

“What? No, you’re not.”

Jane tilted her head, “I’m not?”

“Course not,” Yaz motioned for the blonde to follow and started to walk upstairs. “It would be better if you were upstairs with me,” she paused and twirled around in the middle of the stairs to see her friend staring up at her from the bottom of them. “You’re okay with that yeah? I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I just think...”

Jane smiled up at her as she nervously rambled. It was cute how she did that. However, she thought she should put a stop to it before it got to her too much. “It’s alright, I’m fine with anything. I uh, just assumed and didn’t know what you’re comfortable with.”

“Okay,” she grinned as she strolled up the stairs, hoping for the blonde to follow. “You’re okay sharing a bed yeah?”

“Yup!”

“Great!” Yaz slumped down on the bed and stretched. “Please say you’re tired...”

Her yawn answered for her. “Surprisingly yeah,” she giggled as she rushed to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. “ Thanks, Yaz, for today.”

“I haven’t done anything,” Yaz leaned up on her bed and turned towards her.

“You’ve done everything!” Jane stretched her arms up in the air for emphasis, she always did like to use hand gestures for everything.

Yaz, perplexed yet charmed by her friend’s actions, stood up and searched for  pyjama's . “How so?”

The blonde sat up and stared at her. “You really helped me out since the first day – nay, moment, we met. I mean, c’mon, you even let me sleep on you! You’re just amazing, and today you helped me from  spiraling .”

She blushed slightly as she grabbed her pair of navy blue striped pj’s, and turned to her. “Well, I’m happy to help you in anyway Jane.”

“I’d like to help you too,” she stood up and went to her bag, kneeling down beside it. “Not that you need it,” she backtracked, “But  y’know , if you ever do.”

Yaz didn’t like how her voice had changed. It went from her normal peppy tone to a ‘afraid-that-you've-done-something-wrong-anxiety' quiet in an instant. She also noticed that she was now avoiding eye contact. It unsettled her. She glanced at her as she set her  pyjama’s on her bed and took her shirt off, and decided not to look at her as she did it. It would be weird if she got caught doing that. As she pulled her shirt  on , she decided to speak to break the weird silence that had fallen upon them.

“You remember the grounding techniques yeah?”

Jane paused in getting her  pj’s out and turned to her. “Um, yeah, I think.”

“Five things you can see,” Yaz recited softly, making sure she’d know and in case she had unknowingly been spiraling.  When the blonde just stared blankly at her, she cautiously took a few steps forward.  “Four things you can feel, three things you can hear, two things you can  sm -”

“Smell,” Jane finished the sentence, a small smile on her lips. “Peaches,” she mused. “You still smell like peaches.”

“Thanks,” she grinned. “Do you remember the rest?”

“Um, one thing about myself?”

“Yup!”

“What does that mean exactly?” Jane tilted her head as she put her thicker, more fluffier looking white striped pj’s on the bed. “I just said about me being polite, but I think that was the wrong answer-”

“There’s no wrong answer,” Yaz laughed slightly. “What you answered was fine.”

Jane sighed and took her jacket off. “So, bed?”

“Bed,” Yaz nodded as she scurried over to the other side of the bed to get her clothes. She avoided eye contact, or anything that would make her look up at the gorgeous blonde when she was getting changed. Distracting herself to put her clothes in her basket, it still took all her willpower not to look. After all, Jane didn’t look, or at least stare. It was only fair that she did the same. As soon as she heard Jane jump onto the bed – surprisingly not literally, but there was a little hop – Yasmin turned the light off. 


	2. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied - very implied rape scene at the beginning.   
> (Skip down to non- italics if you don't want to read it)

_Noise. There was a lot of noise. Screaming, she noticed, a lot of screaming. Pleading. Grunts. Crying. It was horrible. Unbearable. There was blood too._

_“Jane!” a garbled cry was heard. It sounded broken, yet familiar. At this point there was laughing echoing around them. It was unmistakable, one of those laughs certainly belonged to Kyle, as well as a whisper._

_“Look at her Janey, look how she screams your name, helpless to defend herself.”_

_“Jane! P-Please!”_

_“You’re helpless too,” he snickered, breath ghosting along her neck. She felt harsh air hit her collarbone, and then something wet. The dampness of the unknown source trailed down her body, stopping at her chest. “She wants you Janey, aren’t you going to help her?”_

_It was impossible to know where he was, his voice echoed around her, as well as the sickening noises accompanied by the pained screaming. She felt tears fall as she saw the sight in front of her, it made her want to throw up, but she was frozen in place once again._

_“You can’t do anything, can you? You can’t save the woman you love.”_

_“J-Ja-”_

_“Stop it,” she croaked out. She gasped when she felt cold air on her chest and something hard rub against her thigh, moving upwards slowly._

_“She’s beaten black and blue,” he chuckled. “Well, blue. She’s lucky if she survives this, and that little gnash on her. Damn, those men aren’t holding back. Her chest on the gravel, oof, that must hurt. Can you imagine that?”_

_“Stay still!” another man barked. Jane then heard a yelp._

_“Something so,” Kyle sucked at the blonde's nipple, making her gasp in shock. “Sensitive, roughly being shoved into the gravel over and over and over. She’ll be lucky if she doesn’t have to have a skin graph by the end of this, again, if she survives.”_

_Jane cried out as she felt something press into her, a grunt and a satisfied chuckle echoed behind her as well as other cries from her friend._

_“J-Ah! –Jane!”_

“Yaz!” Jane awoke with a fright, drenched in sweat as she breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating. She felt movement next to her and froze, eyes wide, tears falling before she could stop them. 

“Jane?”

"Y-Yaz," she breathed out, reaching out for her in the dark. "Y-You're o-o-okay?"

Her voice sounded so small, it broke Yaz's heart. She cautiously shuffled closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Jane was trembling. She grabbed onto her friend's hand and felt around, as if she wasn't sure whether this was real or not.

"I'm here, it's okay," Yasmin breathed out, still rather startled. "It was just a nightmare."

It took a while to calm her down, her shaky gasps turning into hyperventilation every few seconds. Yaz stroked her hair soothingly and it would calm her down for a while, enjoying the soft touches this time. Jane gulped and wiped her tears as she leant up. "T-Thanks..."

“Mind me asking what it was about? It might help if you talk about it.” 

She looked down at her hands, nervously fiddling with the blanket. “Um,” she licked her dry lips. “Y-You and uh,” her hands started to shake, eyes squeezed shut as she regulated her breathing. “K-Kyle... A-And me... R-Rape...” 

“Ah,” was all Yaz said. She couldn’t blame her. A dream like that would freak anyone out, a dream like that when you know the person in question would do it, horrifying. 

The blonde sighed. “S-Sorry...” 

“What about?” 

“F-Freaking you out...” 

“You haven’t freaked me out,” Yaz smiled, gently putting her hand on her arm comfortingly. “I’m uh, I’m guessing that’s what he threatened you with?” 

She nodded, tears in her eyes. “W-With two other guys...” 

It was her turn to stutter now, “T-Two? Really?” 

“Y-Yup,” Jane nodded. “H-He went into detail... E-Even said two scenarios that he’d do... B-Both horrible...” 

Yaz sighed, as if she was angry at herself. “I know I’m going to regret this, but what were the scenarios?” 

“Um... T-To shorten it, uh, either until y-you passed out, m-maybe multiple times, or uh, denial I guess, and uh, sent to me so you’re b-begging me for...” 

She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. It was understandable. There were a few moments of awkward silence between the two, besides the sound of Jane occasionally taking a shaky deep breathe to stop herself from crying. Yaz stood up, and turned the main light on before climbing back into bed, slowly maneuvered herself around the blonde to try to comfort her. Her right arm gently wrapped around her shoulders, the other on her knee, soothingly moving her thumb up and down across her leg. 

“Do you want to talk about it, or want a distraction?” 

Jane was surprised by the softness in her voice, distracting her from the light touch of her friend’s thumb tracing up and down on her leg. They were still alien. However, at this point in time, it felt nice, especially from Yaz. She glanced up at her, tears threatening to spill as she remembered how beautiful she was, and how horridly realistic the dream was. 

“D-Distraction please...” 

“C’mere,” Yaz pulled her in for a cuddle, letting her adjust so they were both in comfortable positions. It took a few seconds for her to think of how to distract her. Luckily, she thought of something. “Ash think’s you’re great y’know? Way better than his last partner. Well, he was a misogynist homophobe, but still, even with how you work you’re great. He told me that you managed to melt glass with your Sonic Screwdriver.” 

There was a small giggle from the blonde. “Yeah, I uh, got it all over my paperwork... H-Had to do it again.” 

“Yeah,” she laughed. “He told me about that too.” 

Jane leant up, “When do you talk to Ash?” 

“We text sometimes, and visit each other when we’re bored at work.” 

“He mainly stays downstairs with me though...” 

“I uh, I told him to,” Yaz blushed slightly. “I told him to keep you company when he could in case I couldn’t come down. Didn’t want you to be lonely after all.” 

“Oh um,” Jane blushed, but tried to hide it by looking away. “Thanks Yaz...” 

“Welcome,” she grinned. They sat there in rather uncomfortable silence, and after a while she could hear her friend’s breathing increase ever so slightly. Afraid she was reliving her nightmare, she decided to speak up. “Hey,” Yaz said softly, “Tell me about yourself.” 

“M-Myself?” she looked up. 

“Yeah, like, have you always lived in Huddersfield?” 

“No, I lived with Peter – my Grandad – in Scotland throughout my high school years, but came back here for Uni.” 

“How was it?” 

“Good. A few rough starts with pupils, but some liked me.” 

“So, you made friends? That’s good,” Yaz smiled, and felt herself get nervous at the question she just had to ask. “Any uh, crushes?” 

Jane sat up, rubbing her chin as she thought. “There was Rose, she was the unrequited love though. She liked this David guy, he had all sticky uppy hair,” she gave an exaggerated example by tugging her own hair up, making it even more messy than it was. “He was Scottish too, whereas she was, well, not. I think she was English, Londoner. Anyway, she was cute. Jack always teased me on it, which was annoying.” 

“Jack?” 

“Oh, he was the first open LGBT guy I had met, ever. He would flirt with anything that moves. As a dare he tried flirting with the pet snake, Cecil, but he ended up getting bit. I calmed both of them down, seemed like the snake liked me. Jack was cool,” the blonde looked sad for a moment, and then sighed. “He moved away before I did and we lost touch. Shame really. Um, what about you?” 

Yaz was caught off guard. “Well uh, normal really. Izzy Flint made the whole class turn on me and I had a year from hell, but once I met reunited with Ryan it was good.” 

The blonde pouted. “Who’s Flint?” 

“This girl from my classes, it’s nothing,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Did you uh, ever tell Rose about your crush on her?” 

“I didn’t,” she sighed. “Jack did, and David. Her and David got together by the way, they have a child now.” 

“How did she react?” 

“She was flattered, slightly awkward, but clarified that she liked David, and didn’t make much fuss about it. Despite my feelings not being reciprocated, it went well.” 

Yaz grinned at her, crossing her legs on the bed. “Well, it’s good that it went well.” 

“Yup!” Jane beamed. She then suddenly stilled and avoided eye contact with her friend, staring at her feet that had suddenly become fascinating. 

Worried, she leant over and gently placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Um, n-nothing,” she stammered. “It’s just uh, it reminded me of what having a crush feels like...” 

Confused, Yaz pulled away. “Uh, is that a bad thing?” 

The blonde sighed and sat up straight. “Well, I haven’t had any since River – Uni friend, long story – and uh, I guess now since all I’m doing is working it isn’t much of a distraction as it used to be, despite it being in close proximity to where I work and the reason I work where I do now-” 

Jane stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing in her tired – nay, exhausted – state that she had rambled, and possibly revealed a little too much. She slapped her hands over her mouth and gazed up at Yaz, who stared in bewilderment. 

“S-Sorry-” 

“Was that your nervous way of admitting you have a crush on me?” 

The room fell silent in an instant. Jane didn’t know what to say, and Yaz’s shocked expression unfaltering didn’t help the situation. She tugged at the hem of her sleeves and pulled them to her finger tips, fiddling with the fabric anxiously. Her throat went dry and she tried to regulate her breathing, quickly doing the grounding technique in her head before it got any worse. Thankfully, it worked just in time. Unfortunately, she realized her crush was strong one since she mentioned the beautiful brunette in front of her in everything, like she did in the therapy session. 

“Um,” she gulped. “Y-Yes?” 

Again, awkward silence. It was unbearable. 

“W-Well,” Yaz stammered out. “Um, this is an u-unexpected turn of events...” 

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have said any-” 

“I like you too,” the brunette smiled, her own nerves evident in her features. Jane stared at her in shock, unable to respond. “I uh, t-thought it was just me, so I didn’t say anything...” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yes...” 

Before she even knew what she was doing, she found herself tackling – lightly though so they didn’t fall off the bed – Yasmin and hugging her. It was a bit of a blur. Jane was lying on top of Yaz, both giggling at the action, yet blushing at the closeness of the two. 

“Relieved as I am, I take it,” Yaz laughed. 

“Yup!” 

“Wait, does this mean... Have we secretly been going out?” 

Jane sat up, still on top of her friend – now revealed crush – but put her weight on her knees so she wouldn’t hurt her. Yaz leant upwards, unable to maneuver herself away from the blonde, not that she was complaining. 

“Didn’t your friend think we were going out?” Jane asked, receiving a nod in the response. “Well, I guess it was a secret from us too.” 

They laughed, believing that something like that was bound to happen to them. “So, uh, just to ease our minds,” Yaz started, blushing furiously. “Will you go out with me? We’ll take things slow, and we don’t have to tell anyone-” 

“Taking it slow might be good,” the blonde smiled slightly, as if apologizing to her. “Sorry, just uh... Yeah. With all the stuff happening. But yes, I would love to go out with you!” 

Jane leaned down and hugged her once more before sliding to the side of her, arms still wrapped around her. They lay there for a few moments just taking in what had just happened. It took a while to process it, for both of them. Eventually, they were comfortable enough to fall asleep again, wrapped up in each other's embrace.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the nightmare part at the end and I'm not sure on how graphic it is or on how much I wanted it. So, yeah. Next instalment may be happier, well, slightly...
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
